Aphra Fell
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Aphra Margery Fell (alias Aphra ''Swindall) is one of the female characters of ''The Vampire Diaries. ''She is a vampire and a clairvoyant, the daughter of Honoria and Thomas Fell, younger sister of Michael Fell, twin sister of Henrietta Fell and the elder sister of Noreen and Samuel Fell. Aphra was born and raised in the small town, and somewhat supernatural hub, that is Mystic Falls, Virginia in the 19th century. While Aphra was the first character to be described as a "psychic", she has different psychic abilities to those seen as psychics introduced later in the show, her powers are better described as clairvoyance. Aphra developed her powers at a young age, at first they showed themselves as frequent incidents of her passing out and having strange visions. Aphra's mother soon realised that she'd inherited her family's mysterious visions; while Honoria hadn't developed these powers, her mother Ethel had. From then on, Aphra's powers were passed off as a "rare condition", with her sudden passing out being the main symptom. She learnt to control it to an extent, building up a limited ability to resist visions. She was mainly shunned by her peers, most of the children her age seeing her as either frightning or just weird. Her only friend was Damon Salvatore, hence he became her childhood best friend. Damon was fairly protective of Aphra, worrying about her powers "acting up" at a time that would put her at serious risk of harm; Aphra clearly trusted him deeply, as it's implied she told him the truth about her "condition" before being turned. However Aphra lost only and best friend in 1864, as the Salvatore family were all killed or turned. In the winter of 1866, after the death of her mother and father (at the hand of Stefan, unbeknown to her), Aphra was forced to work to live. She worked north of Mystic Falls as a barmaid. Finding out where she was, Damon (now a newly turned vampire) checked on his best friend. She was lucky he did; during her long walk back to her home a vision came on, unable to resist this time she passed out in the bitter cold. Damon found her lying, nearly dead, in the snow. He fed her his blood, however she still died of exposure. Aphra awoke hours later mid-way through the transition into a vampire. Initially confused, Damon having left, afraid of her reaction to what he did, once she realised she was transitioning she knew the choice she had to make. After hours of deliberation, pushing the time she had, Aphra chose life as a vampire over death. She fed on a small amount of human blood and completed her transition into a vampire. She spent the intervening years of her life doing her best to control her need for blood, having very much maintained the compassion she had as a human as a vampire. While she was unable completely supress it, without dessicating anyway, she lived off taking small amounts of human blood to sustain her and travelling around the United States and Canada to keep things interesting as the years rolled by. When back in town for an unknown pupose she was forced to kill her distant nephew Franklin Fell in 1962 in self defence, Franklin descovered her identity, and therefore what she was and attempted to kill her. Aphra returned to Mystic Falls at the request of Stefan Salvatore; who informed her of Damon's arrival in town, and how he was concerned about his intentions. Stefan's presumed intent was that Aphra would be able to help him prevent Damon from doing something despicable again. Though unsuccesful as usual, Aphra assured Stefan she was remaining in town to do her best to help. It was only later on that year that Aphra found out that it was Damon who gave her the vampire blood that started her transition. She was naturally shocked to descover this, and it took her a while to fully process the fact that he'd turned her into a vampire; though eventuallu she came to understand it as an accident. '''Aphra is a member of the Fell Family.' Biography Early Life ''The Vampire Diaries'' Aphra Fell/Season 1|Season One Aphra Fell/Season 2|Season Two Aphra Fell/Season 3|Season Three Aphra Fell/Season 4|Season Four Aphra Fell/Season 5|Season Five Notes Trivia *Aphra's death despite Damon "healing" her is frequently considered somewhat of a mystery. There are three plausable explanations for why Aphra wasn't succesfully healed by Damon the night she was turned. **'She was still exposed to what was killing her:' while the blood would have worked, Aphra was still in the cold. Much like if a human still had a knife in their chest the wound can't heal until the knife is gone, it's possible that Aphra could not properly heal and return to normal function, even with the assitance of vampire blood, without being taken out of the cold. It's worth noting she supposedly died before he was able to bring her somewhere warm. **'Her clairvoyance is to blame:' it's less likely, but possible, that something about Aphra's powers change the way that vampire blood is handled in her system. It's possible that she can't be healed with it or it's less effective, but somehow still able to cause the transition to begin. This seems far-fetched, as the blood was able to start the transition as normal, so it seems likely it works just as normal. **'Damon lied:' it's possible that, for some reason, Damon ''wanted ''Aphra to be a vampire. It would then make sense that Damon would use this near-death experience as an oppotunity to kill Aphra with his blood in her system, while still being able to pretend it was all done as the only possible solution. Category:TVD Character Category:TVD OC Category:Original Characters Category:American Category:English Literature Techers Category:Teachers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls High School Staff Category:Fell Family Category:Female Category:Twins Category:Jenna Louse Coleman FC Category:High School Teachers Category:College Graduates Category:High School Graduates Category:Mediums Category:Vampires Category:Grace01121922 Category:Clairvoyant Category:Clairvoyants